1227
<- 1226 - 1228 -> 1227 marked the year in which the formerly lost Emperor Julius Krieg returned to his throne. The Eastern front of Genesis was becoming a growing concern for the world, as tensions between the world's armies grew once more. The formerly beaten Barbaricus begin to try and restore their honour and the Brotherhood, having been crippled by the West in the previous wars, begins to rebuild. Genesis January *War continues between the Grand Alliance and the Genusion over Britannian expansion into the Blackwood. *Corvus creates tensions between the Sturgeon and Kreedia, leading to some Senators such as Senator Grail turning against him. *Julius is discovered, and taken to Sturgeon lands. (4th of January) *Julius and his true Knights begin to prepare plans against Corvus. The Sturgeon offer their support. *Conflict rages at the pass, as a group of Britannian scouts is ambushed. 75 are killed. (11th of January) *Julius enters Aralan. Entering the Senate hall, Julius confronts Corvus, demanding the Imperial Throne back. Corvus asks for the Court Mage to check to see if it is truly Julius, and it is proven that no spell is on him. The Senators declare Julius to be Emperor again, and Corvus is to remain as lord Regent and advisor to the Emperor. Corvus is enraged that an Emperor he deems as unworthy is reigning. He and his 9th Legion begin the Massacre of Aralan, personally butchering 21 Senators and fighting the Sturgeon allies of Julius in the streets. Chaos ensues, and Corvus confronts Julius. The two fight, neither injuring the other. Two diplomats, one Sturgeon and the other Date, believe Corvus to be the superior fighter, and so jump in to assist the suicidal Emperor. Corvus, seeing this as dishonourable, abandons Julius, fleeing the city with his Legion. Fubruary *Genusion and Britannian forces begin to clash in the early stages of the month. Having recieved disaproval from most of his allies, Prince Hadrian decides to pull out his forces, allowing the Genusion to occupy the lands he has settled. Peace is declared, and the returned Emperor Julius tries to repare the political mess. *Corvus and his 9th Legion are spotted in the mountains of Akaveli. Travellers point out rumours of Corvus carrying a cursed Gold. March *Imperial explorers discover a new landmass east of Genesis, dubbed "New Qin-hai". They report seeing Qin-hai buildings built within lush forests. (3rd of March) *Terran spies soon hear of this report, and send a fleet to investigate the isle, discovering a village that promtly tries to ward off the Terran force. *General Edward Lee invades the remnant lands to the West of Genesis, cutting down the forces of Emperor Liu Bei. After several decisive victories, Lee finally triumphs over the tactician of Liu's forces Fu Zheng at the siege of Wu Xing. Liu Bei is warned and prepares to seek revenge. (28th of March) April *Kreedian and Sturgeon forces agree to both invade Kor'krani in an attempt to push out Barbaricus forces. After several conflicts against the new Warlord of Genesis Skarzug Gorrunt, Kreedian and Genusion forces led by Artorius Song and Warlord Volting crush Barbaricus armies at Stoneglory, Deadcoast, Might's cry and Blackcliffe. *Warlord Trogorn of the Sturgeon is found alive in his grave, and is set free. He re-assumes control of the clan, hoping to lead it as it conquers Kor'krani *Skarzug, who had started with few men, prepares to rebuild his armies further north, accepting he has lost the south for now. In one last attempt to seek revenge, Skarzug leads a rabble group of Barbaricus and Terrans led by the Spylord Abrose Von Ruden in an attempt to slow Imperial and Sturgeon armies. At the Battle of the Black Coast, the two armies clash, with Imperial-Sturgeon forces just triumphing but taking heavy losses. The Terran assassin Vikari Vorhis imitates an Imperial officer to get close to Volting and Artorius. Artorius is badly injured, some fearing he has lost sight in one eye, but Volting is unharmed, killing Vorhis. May *The Genusion claim to have had their villages raided by the Sanguilar House dwelling in the Fracture. In response to this, Frost King Draxx begins to move his forces into the Fracture in an act of war. Countering this, the Grand Alliance rallies its forces to defend the Fracture. The Genusion call Brotherhood allies from the Tsuyomi clans, as do the Kreedian forces. The Grand Alliance use the mountains to cover their movements as the Genusion continue their push into the Fracture. *Signs of a harsh winter were beginning, as often occur due to Genesis's magical chaos. *Marshal Escre Sandstorm flees his legion and vanishes, seeking a form of redemption for his crimes. June *The third Genusion winter occurs, causing the conflict in the Fracture to be halted and the snow in the north to advance further into the Blackwood. People in some of the colder regions begin to starve, particularly Ventosa. *Corvus Xisor is reported to have been hiding in the eastern part of the Akaveli mountains, his 9th Legion struggling to survive. Word reaches the Emperor that his madness was caused by a magical artifact known as an Aztrekari coin. The senate disblieve these reports and deem Corvus to be as mad as his father. July *The winter ends, and the conflict in the Fracture continues. No blood is directly shed, but the Allied armies send fake scouts west to distract the Genusion. The Wood Elves free prisoners on the far isles of the Fracture, building their forces. *Frost Kynge Draxx moves the mysterious "Crow" from the Husariian fortress in the north down into the Genusion lands. He meets with his Tsuyomi allies and plans what they are to do with the Xisor look alike. *Corvus Xisor's madness worsens, and his Legion is tracked and assaulted by the 10th Legion of Artorius Song. Song has been ordered by Julius to return Corvus alive. Despite Corvus's madness, his respect for Artorius still dwells in his mind, and so he does not attack the now one eyed general. When the two meet, they argue about Corvus's power hungry actions, but eventually a 9th Legion officer hits Corvus on the back of the head and he is detained. The coin is recovered by the mysterious stranger and lost. Corvus requests for his own execution when his sanity returns to him, seeing his name as eternally dishonoured, but he is pardoned by the Emperor, who orders him to become Marshal of the Empire. Corvus accepts, and his Legion returns to the Empire. *The Second siege of Wu Xing takes place, and Liu Bei's forces are crushed once more, but inflict heavy casualties that force the Terran forces to pull back. Having found the information they need, the Terrans prepare to leave Genesis. August *The assassination of Frost Kynge Draxx takes place, and his Wurm priest struggles to maintain control. The old Hetts begin to rise after their funding from Thalia, hoping to restore old Wood Elven culture. The in-fighting between Hetts and priests ravages the land, and the cause in the Fracture collapses. September *With peace declared in the Fracture and the Genusion Hetts slowly reclaiming control, the first Genesis War is declared to be over by most western governments on the 7th of September 1227. While conflict still remains on Genesis, the disappearance of Elderthorn Mortis prompts the Kreedian Empire and its allies to search in other areas of the world. *In the far south, travellers report the discovery of a mysterious new continent. The Husariian who originally finds it names the huge landmass "Novaya Zemlya". The attention of the world lands on this seemingly untouched landmass. Other regions Category:Years